


New Reapers

by kingkjdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zzYou can also ask me anything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Kelly was sad to move but at the same time elated to have inherited a home in a quaint town in Japan from his uncle. Stepping off the plane his brown hair swaying while his hazel eyes looked around.

 

Rian was nervous. His family was sending him on a trip to Japan just because he spent most of his time in the library reading, so they slapped a ticket into his hand and sent him off to Japan. Sighing Rian hefted his bag and ran a hand through his black hair, his honey brown Amber eyes watched the crowd around him.

The taxi ride was quite as Kelly rode to his new home. It was a 4 bedroom 3 bath house with a nice kitchen. It was near a Private clinic that he would most likely visit for a physical and to make sure he is fully immunized.

 

Rian sighed as he sat in his taxi, according to his family he would be sharing a house with someone else. He didn't know who he would be staying with would be cool with how he acted.

Kelly saw a note that one of his rooms was rented out,

 

Rian sighed as the taxi stopped and he arrived and saw a person standing outside the house. "Oh hello are you the owner?"

"Yeah I just got the house from my uncle who passed away," Kelly said as he saw the handsome man.

 

"Oh...I'm sorry," said Rian looking away blushing a bit. "I-I'm the person who the room is rented out for, my name's Rian"

Smiling Kelly held out his hand and said "Nice to meet you, I am Kelly, The note did not say how long you would be staying" 

 

Rian shook his hand. "Yeah my parents want me to stay until I have broken out of my shell, " he said with a laugh. "So I'm here to stay as long as I need to" Well, should we go in and see how the house is it has not been inhabited in a few months the broker set up the rental for you since I said I was coming," Kelly said as he entered the house.

 

Rian nodded and followed Kelly inside making sure his bag was still held close. Rian looked around. "It looks nice", he said

"Yeah, Looks like I need to go shopping for food and a few cleaning supplies", Kelly said from the kitchen.

"I won't mind coming along", said Rian. "If I'm going to be staying I feel like I should help with most things around the house like cleaning and cooking"

"Well I was going to head to the clinic around the corner for a physical first, but you can come", Kelly said as he took his stuff to his room.

 

Rian blushed. "I-I don't mind I might as well get one myself", he said as he took precautions to make sure his bag was safe from view.

Soon the two were in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, they were greeted by a 16-year-old with strawberry blond hair.

 

"Hello there little one," said Rian. As he smiled at the blond

"I am The new owner of the house around the corner, I am here for a physical" Kelly said as he held his hand out to Ichigo.

 

"Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you both," he said before scowling at Rian. "And don't call me little one," he said making Rian chuckle.

"Where do we go for the Physical" Kelly asked as he saw Rian stare at the boy.

 

"Right inside we have a special room just for them," said Ichigo as he looks at Rian who looks away blushing.

The room was nice and Ichigo said "Just strip to your underwear and I will give you your physical Kelly will my Father takes Rian"

 

Rian blushed. "W-we both have to strip," he asked fiddling with the hem of his shirt and trying not to look at Kelly.

A light blush dusted Kelly's cheeks as he strips showings off his pecs and abs.

 

Rian blushed himself as he saw Kelly's pecs and abs. Biting his lip he began to strip showing that while he was lean he was muscled as well but built more for speed over strength.

Kelly laid down and let Ichigo start the exam, biting back a moan at the strong hands.

Rian blushed as he quickly turned around hoping to hide his cock which was slowly getting hard from Kelly's moans.

Kelly gasped when Ichigo slipped his finger in for the prostate Exam.

 

Rian bit his lip his cheeks fully red as he used his hands to cover his cock which was slowly getting hard to do.

Kelly moaned as Ichigo finished up and asked for a semen sample. It only took a few minutes and Kelly was able to redress when an older man entered the room and saw Rian acting shy and ripped off his own shirt exposing a hairy chest.

 

Rian blushed more as he walked into the room his hands still covering his cock as he moved towards the bed.

"No need to be shy Little one," Isshin said as started the physical working Rian over.

 

Rian let out a gasp as the older man's hands roamed his body. He slowly removed his hands letting his 8inch semi hard cock rise to its full height his cheeks blushed increased.

Unlike Ichigo, Isshin extracted the semen sample himself while also doing the prostate exam.

 

Rian was a gasping moaning mess as Isshin got his semen sample along with doing the prostate exam.

Kelly blushed as he watched and decided to confront Rian later at home.

 

Rian stood his blush never fading and put his clothes back on and move back over near Kelly.

 

It took a few to get the food and supplies for the house. Kelly moved to the kitchen and started dinner.

 

Rian moved to his room and started setting up a few things and making sure that a few items in his bag were kept out of sight.

Placing the steaks on the table with mashed potatoes, before calling Rian for dinner.

 

Rian came down to the kitchen his stomach growling as he smiled and sat down at the table and dug into his plate.

After Dinner Kelly looked up and said "so you like guys as well"

 

Rian looked at him and looked away scratching the back of his head. "Yeah I- wait" he looked at Kelly. "You said as well does that mean"

Nodding Kelly blushed.

 

"I-I don't mind," said Rian as he shifted in his seat. "Seeing as we're going to be living together I don't mind that at all"

"I am a switch," Kelly said as he scooted closer to Rian.

 

Rian smiled softly. "So am I," he said as he didn't mind Kelly getting close.

"Want to break in the beds?" Kelly asked.

 

Rian blushed. "Hope they can hold out," he said

"only one way to find out," Kelly said pulling Rian towards the master bedroom.

 

Rian let out a small giggle as he moved behind Kelly.

Stripping off Kelly put a sway in his step making his ass bounce.

 

Rian's eyes followed his ass as he stopped out of his own clothes his cock standing at attention.

They were stopped by a loud roar from outside before a crash echoed.

 

"What on earth was that!" Cried, Rian.

Grabbing his black silk robe Kelly tossed a white one to Rian and ran out the door only to freeze at the sight of a huge white foot standing in the road.

 

"What in the name of sweet sister Mary Francis," said Rian as he grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Look someone is in those craters you take that one I will take this one," Kelly said moving quickly to the crater only to see a handsome black haired male with a heavily bleeding wound.

 

"Oh my god!" Said Rian. "Are you ok?" he asked as he kneeled down next to the male.

A groan from the second Crater drew Rian's attention as Kelly lifted the male and moved towards the house only for the foot to stomp where they just were.

 

Rian moved quickly over to the second crater and gasped as he saw what looked to be a massive man but had the head of a wolf. "Oh, my!" He said as he moved and gently grabbed his arm and placed it over his shoulder but he stopped. "Kelly!" He screamed

A gust of wind blew out and Kelly stood with a thin sword in his hand in the same outfit as the male he was helping, "Wow this is new" 

 

Rian was surprised but gasped as another foot came down and slammed right on top of him and the furry male.

In Kelly's head he heard a voice say 'Form given Form taken raise your Sword Copycat'

in a huge burst of light Kelly's sword changed into a hilt with no blade, until he called for help and it changed into a sword of ice.

 

Suddenly the foot where Rian was cut apart. In its place stood Rian but in a black and white version of the furry males outfit, in his hand was a katana with purple wrappings around the handle. "Ok this is wicked cool," he said looking at the sword.

"First Dance Crystal casket" Kelly called out freezing the monster solid, "BREAK THE ICE RIAN!" Kelly screamed.

 

Rian nodded and vanished and reappeared above the ice his sword raised into the air. "Take this!" He called slamming his sword down on top of the ice cutting it down the middle and making the two sides fall and shatter to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly sighed last night was hectic but at least Shuhei was good looking so it was no problem to share his bed for the night.  
Rian smiled as he patted Komamura on the head watching as he nuzzled his hand in his sleep. The anthro like creature was looking better, despite all the crazy shit that had happened last night and Rian had no issue being in bed with him.  
Moving to the kitchen Kelly pulled out the steak he had bought and marinated the previous day along with bacon, sausage, eggs, croissants, pancakes, and fresh fruit for a nice big breakfast.

Rian sighed as he woke up to the smell of food cooking, he opened his eyes to see he had snuggled up close to Komamura. Blushing he slid out if the bed and down stairs moving towards the kitchen. "Morning Kelly"  
"Morning, I got plenty of food for our guests if you would go wake them," Kelly said flipping the new york strip steaks and flank steaks.

Rian nodded and moved back to Kelly's room. "Excuse me" he said carefully shaking Shunei awake. "Mr.swordsman please wake up"  
"Uh what happened?" Shuhei asked as he woke slowly to the delicious smells.

"I will gladly explain this over breakfast which is downstairs if you would like some while I go and wake up our second guest," said Rian as he stood and moved to the second room.  
Shuhei moved towards the kitchen and heard a voice say "Take a seat at the table I am just waiting on the Croissants to finish"

Rian walked back into his room only to see that Komamura was awake. "Oh your already up," he said  
"Yes now, who are you?" Komamura asked as he stood to his full height.

Rian gulped as he looked at the towering anthro male in front of him. "I-I am Rian, and you are at my friend's house," he said. "We have breakfast downstairs if you would like"  
"Lead the way," Komamura said as he moved to follow Rian.

Rian moved towards the kitchen where Shunei and Kelly were eating. Rian sat down with Komamura sitting next to him.  
"Morning, Be sure to eat the Croissants first, they are buttery and melt in your mouth," Kelly said passing the plate of meat to the two males.

Rian did and smiled as he ate one. "Kelly these a delicious," he said as he ate another. 

Komamura ate one as well and smiled and looked like if he had a tail it would be wagging. "Indeed these are delicious"  
"Now dig in boys," Kelly said taking a bite of his tender steak that was medium rare. "By the way, big guy the steak off to the side is medium rare so you should enjoy it"  
Komamura smiled and nodded in thanks as they all began to enjoy their meal. As time passed Rian decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "So who are you guys and what was that thing that attacked us last night?"  
So as they ate they explained all about soul reapers and hollows.

"So Kelly and I are now soul reapers," asked Rian remembering having his sword in his hand  
"And why did my sword change forms?" Kelly asked holding his hand out before a flash occurred and he was holding his blade.

"Those Swords are known as soul shredders or zanpakuto, they are a portion of your souls given a form to help you fight hollows," said Komamura as he took a bite of his steak. "Yours changed Kelly because it entered its first state"  
"Is it normal for the sword to change after the first time?" Kelly asked in regards to his sword changing into a blade of ice.  
"If it's the ability of the sword them yes, each sword has different abilities, specifically the abilities depend on the soul reaper themselves." Said Shuhei  
"How do we learn more about our swords?" Kelly asked a light blush on his cheeks as he watched everyone eat.

Komamura was the one to answer. "Well....we could teach you how to fight and use your swords...seeing as how the two of us are without our powers someone needs to take up our job while we regain out strength."  
Looking over to Rian Kelly wanted to see what his answer was.

"I-I guess we could do it." He said with a smirk. "It his seems like it's going to be a bit of fun, we're going to be saving souls and kicking ass." His eyes gleamed with anticipation. "How could we repay you for teaching us?"  
Shunsui blushed and muttered "No need to repay us" even as his eyes drifted to Kelly. 

Komamura nodded despite the blush seen through his fur. "I-I must agree letting us stay here is tribute enough." He said as he caught a whiff of Rian's scent.  
"Well I think the dojo in back would be useful for training," Kelly said as he finished his food.

Rian used his napkin to clean his mouth. "I agree I would like to see just what my own sword can do." He said as he finished his food.  
The four moved to the Dojo and started training eventually removing their tops as they worked up a sweat.

Rian clashed swords against Konohamaru, as the two fought Rian's eyes traced over the anthro captains furry muscular upper body and he licked his lips.  
Kelly faltered when his hit slipped thru Shunsui's guard and ended up slicing through the waist of his pants.

Shunsui gasped and quickly reached down to cover his himself as his face turned a deep cheery red. "Well...that was unfortunate."  
Kelly had a far off look in his eyes as he committed the image of Shunsui naked to memory, a bulge obvious in his pants.

Rian jumped back avoiding a slash from Komamura' sword. "Hey, Kelly if you're gonna stare mind doing it in the middle of the field?" Asked Rian as he brought his sword to block the next strike.  
Spluttering Kelly tried to mutter about hitting the shower and getting some new pants before whispering "I would prefer you sans pants though"

Rian smirked and leaned close and whispered back to him. "Oh trust me, deary, I can get the pants off that tall hunk of muscled fur." He said as he eyed Komamura. "Just you watch."  
While Rian was distracted Komamura made 4 quick slices and removed Kelly and Rian's pants leaving them naked.

Rian gasped and covered his body. "Ok, that was so not fair!" Complained Rian as he blushed darkly.  
Kelly blushed and muttered "could have just asked me to take mine off"

Komamura blather as he caught Rian's scent and his pants developed a bulge. "I-I must apologize, but in a fight, you must be aware of what is going on all around you no matter what."  
"do you really expect me to buy that," Kelly said in a deadpan tone as he stared blankly at the furry male.

Komamura blushed and started to stutter over his words as he tried to avoid looking at Rian's form.  
Moving Kelly grabbed Shunsui and moved towards the shower room and said "no more beating around the bush you and I are having hot steamy shower sex now"

Rian and Komamura watched as the two walked off to the shower room. Komamura looked over at Rian who gave him a smirk and walked towards the shower room with a sway of his hips, Komamura followed his eyes never leaving Rian's ass as it swayed back and forth.  
Kelly was pressed against the wall making out with Shunsui like his life depended on it.

Komamura had Rian pinned to the wall as he grinds against him rubbing their cocks together as he attacks Rian's neck marking it up, making him moan and claw at his chest.  
Showing a bit of flexibility Kelly had mounted Shunsui while still making out and moaning.

Komamura reached down and grabbed Rian's ass and squeezed his cheeks making Rian moan as he rubbed up against Komamura's 11-inch cock, precum acting as lube as their cocks glistened from the combined pre.  
Kelly moaned loudly breaking the kiss as the last of Shunsui's 10 inches sunk into his guts.

Rian let out a moan as he arched his back off the wall as Komamura thrust into his ass making his cock shoot out a glob of precum. "F-fuck!" Moaned Komamura as he kissed Rian as he began to thrust into his ass.  
Kelly was begging "Fuck me harder" as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"There! Oh, fuck there!" Moaned Rian as he laid his head in the crook of Komamura's neck. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Fuck me right there!" He screamed as Komamura's cock struck his sweet spot.  
With a loud moan, Kelly shot his load onto Shunsui's chest and abs.

With a scream, Rian came as well shooting his cum all over himself and Komamura chest and some even in his face.  
Panting the four males blushed before Kelly said "New house rule No pants or shirts past the front foyer"

"We agree." The other three males of the house said as one as they all knew they were going to enjoy that rule.  
As they left Kelly mused "Too bad there is not a way to make it so any guest see us as clothed even though they would also be naked"

Rian giggled as he stuck close to Komamura. "Yeah, cause I would love to be able to walk around naked and not have to worry about others thinking that were weird."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
